A sus Ordenes
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Mi cuerpo se debilito, cayendo al suelo con una gran fuerza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis dos ojos, y la razón era porque volví a creer en él, caí en su trampa, como poder pensar que sería igual que antes.


_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de yana toboso, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este fick._

_**A sus órdenes.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y siempre será así…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Estaba sentado, en algún lugar de a donde había llegado, mi mente divagaba por toda la existencia de mi vida. Solo pensaba en porque seguía vivo, porque seguía ahí, todo mi mundo se había evaporado, esfumado, ya no estaba. Lo único que quedaba de la familia Phantomhive era yo. Pero… porque existir, mi venganza ya había terminado y ahora solo estaba yo, solo en aquel lugar a donde me habían llevado el demonio que alguna vez fue mi mayordomo, o aquella persona que muy dentro de mi quería.

¿Qué tan dentro?

Siempre lo quise, aun después de todo lo que me hizo, después de mi "muerte", yo lo seguía amando, y sabía que lo necesitaba. Pero aun sigo vivo. Él lo había decidido.

_-No te matare-_ Dijo en su tono serio, _-Seguirás aquí, a mi lado-_

¿Esto qué era lo que realmente significaba para mí?

No lograba comprender absolutamente nada de lo que quiso decir en aquel momento. Miraba de cualquier lado del tablero de ajedrez y nada, sus piezas, su estrategia, algo era lo que no encajaba… ¿Pero que era?

Solo una nota en el suelo con el sello de una pluma negra que resaltaba en el blanco de la hoja. No estaba abierta y para que abrirla; quizás por miedo a la verdad, no lo sabía, pero esa carta aun estaba cerrada.

_-ábrela cuando más lo necesites-_ Murmuro al dejarla caer al suelo.

No necesitaba nada, ni dinero, ni objetos valiosos, solo lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba a ese mayordomo que estaba a mi lado, que hacia cualquier cosa que yo le ordenara, cualquier cosa que yo quisiera. El siempre hacia lo imposible por complacerme, y ahora que… ¿su venganza? El quedarme solo era su precio.

Use mis últimas fuerzas y logre levantarme del lugar donde estaba, tome la carta, mis manos temblaban y sudaban, la abrí con mucho cuidado y saque un pequeño papel negro con unas pocas palabras en blanco, estaban escritas con tiza y decía lo siguiente:

**A SUS ÓRDENES, MI SEÑOR.**

Mis ojos se entumieron al tratar de abrirse tanto, mi mente se colapso. No lograba entender nada, todo era imposible para mi, tanto sufrimiento para esto. Qué tipo de juego creía que era. Como podría yo creer tal barbaridad, después de haber pagado el precio.

-Quiero…- dije con miedo, -Quisiera que estés aquí, a mi lado-

Una leve brisa y un escalofrió corrieron por mi cabellera.

-¿Es una orden, mi señor?- su voz dio aun más miedo, sentir cerca aquel aliento que en algún momento yo controlaba, hiso que corriera una chispa por mis venas.

-Si- ordene con voz fuerte, sabiendo que no era así, -Es una orden Sebas…- No lo logre terminar.

-Lo siento- no lograba saber de dónde llegaba su voz, -pero no puedo cumplir su orden-

Mi cuerpo se debilito, cayendo al suelo con una gran fuerza, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis dos ojos, y la razón era porque volví a creer en él, caí en su trampa, como poder pensar que sería igual que antes.

Oí pasos, mis manos sentían las vibraciones de cada paso que daba esa persona, y fugazmente todo se detuvo, el silencio reino en ese lugar. Solo escuchaba mis pensamientos.

-No puedo seguir su orden- su voz me sorprendió, estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, pareciera que estuviera exactamente enfrente de mí, me paralice y esperaba lo peor, -no la puedo cumplir ya que siempre he estado a su lado, nunca me he separado y así será siempre, usted es mi amo y yo su mayordomo-

-como sé que es verdad- grite mirando al suelo.

-no le quedo clara la nota- Dijo a su manera.

En mi mente se visualizo aquella nota que se encontraba adentro del sobre, y sus palabras _"A sus órdenes"_ penetraron mi mente. No podía respirar, mi boca estaba concentrada en decir solo una cosa, quería que lo dijera.

-Bésame- murmure, -y es una orden- fue el final de mi oración.

Sentí como se agacho y como retiro su guante de su mano, coloco su mano suave y fría sobre mi barbilla y sentí como mi corazón se agitaba y la necesidad y ansiedad de tocar sus labios con los míos.

-A sus órdenes, mi Se…- No logro terminar su oración, algo lo interrumpió. Y fue el contacto de ambos labios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, pues espero que les guste este fick, aclaraciion ps.. lo hice mientras estaba en una clase**

**xD y buueno… seriia todo.. **

**nos vemos….**

**Dejen comentario porfavor..**

**Atte: JoLuRoO**


End file.
